


I think I wanna marry you

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Linus oneshots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: He'd followed them from the hotel all the way to the car. He was showing more now, stomach a little more rounded, face glowing yet it didn't hold him back.Noctis didn't have the heart to tell him to turn back and Ignis was busy checking their supplies so it fell onto Gladio to tell the sharpshooter he had to stay behind.* * *Sometimes pregnancy is difficult but it's not as hard when he has support from his bf and friends





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to really write more of this cause God I love it. All this started cause I was talking about Prompto being stubborn and wanting to go in caves with them while being preggers honestly and evolved from that
> 
> A.k.a I got attached to a lovechild I made on comrades and then made a mini series of stuff about said lovechild

He'd followed them from the hotel all the way to the car. He was showing more now, stomach a little more rounded, face glowing yet it didn't hold him back.

Noctis didn't have the heart to tell him to turn back and Ignis was busy checking their supplies so it fell onto Gladio to tell the sharpshooter he had to stay behind.

"You can't come." Gladio stated making Prompto pout.

"Why not? I haven't had to stay behind so far." Prompto huffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Are you serious?" Gladio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because, it's not just your life anymore. It's dangerous. You'll slow us down." he poked the bump making Prompto bat his hand away. 

He was still pouting at this point. "No I won't..He's fine. We can handle ourselves. Don't touch me." Prompto scowls. 

"Tell your boyfriend to go wait in the hotel room." Gladio said, looking over at Noctis who was getting in the car.

Noctis sighs and looks at Prompto. He opens his mouth but doesn't get to speak. 

"I'm not going back." the blonde huffs heading to the car. Gladio picks him up making Prompto go quiet as he does.

"Please? I don't...I don't want to go back. Just let me do this please." he mutters. He sounds desperate almost. It feels almost like a knife in the back.

Noctis sighs and tries to look away before caving moments later. 

"Gladio put him down." Noctis says, watching the shield carefully place the blonde down. Said blonde as quickly as he can opens the car door and slots himself against Noctis side happily. 

* * *  
"Pull over!" Prompto yells causing Ignis to slam on the breaks. 

The trio look at him quickly thinking something is wrong before he leans over Noctis and the side of the car, emptying his stomach across the door.

Noctis rubs a circles against his back with one hand while keeping Prompto steady with his other.

"Hey can we pull over at the next gas station? Grab him some water?" Noctis asks. Gladio agrees it would be a good idea.

"Maybe some snacks too? Crackers or pretzels or something." Gladio adds. 

Ignis hums in agreement at both of them. 

"We're closest to Hammerhead. We should be there in ten minutes if that's ok with you Prompto." Ignis speaks up, adjusting his glasses.

Prompto gives a groan in response as he slowly slots himself back against Noctis' side, breathing harshly through his nose and closing his eyes when he does. He feels a hand through through his hair and relaxes against it.

* * *  
He wakes up with a horrible taste in his mouth from vomiting and a strong urge to pee. 

"Are we nearly there yet?" he croaks. 

"Five minutes left. Is everything ok?" Ignis asks.

The blonde huffs a little and bites his lip. The guys look at him with concern.

"I really need to go." he replies, blushing a little as he does.

"Need us to pull over?" Gladio asks.

The blonde considers it before nodding. He looks a little embarrassed as he does.

They pull over and Noctis helps him out of the car, heading over to some bushes. Prompto groans and glances around quickly, Noctis steps behind him, looking away as he does offering him privacy and shielding him a little more something he's grateful for.

“I feel gross.” the blonde complains as he empties his bladder. “Nothing can bite me here right?...Please tell me that.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and smirks a little. “Doubt it. Just hurry up ok? It's too humid.” 

“I know, I know! I feel it too!”

He turns around once he's done and sorted himself out and blushes a little. He glances around again before heading back to the car with Noctis.  
* * *  
He dozes the rest of the journey, snoring against Noctis. Sure Prompto snored and drooled before all this but since this pregnancy it's somewhat increased. The snoring louder mostly.

He wakes up when they park in Hammerhead but honestly he still seems half asleep. Noctis decides to stay in the car with him and maybe sneak a nap in with him.

“Can I have some mints too?” Prompto tiredly asks. He snuggles against Noctis muttering about a stomach ache or it sounds like that. It's difficult to understand. 

“Can you take your meds?” Noctis asks earning a shake of the head from Prompto. He rubs the blonde’s back and winces. “Maybe it's cause you threw up.”

Ignis quickly gets out of the car, Gladio following moments later.

“You comin’ Noct?” Gladio asks earning a shake of the head from Noctis.

“I'll keep an eye on him.” and take a nap with him but Gladio didn't need to know that. 

Gladio accepts that and heads into the shop with Ignis. It's quiet in the car at that point until Prompto speaks up, honestly Noctis thought maybe the blonde had dozed off again up until that point.

“Noct?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you...Um...” he watches as Prompto squirms against him, moving away slightly so he can look him in the eyes. 

The blonde man looks uncertain, unhappy even and it's bothering Noctis to see his boyfriend like this.

“What's up?” Noctis asks trying to be as careful as possible. Prompto hasn't been doing great lately in the emotions department and honestly he doesn't want to accidentally set him off in tears.

“Do you...Think I look…” he bites his lip and looks almost scared before he says it. “Do you think I look...Fat?” he sounds miserable when he asks, looking down at himself and trying not to cry.

It's a sensitive topic and a tough one for the blonde considering his fear of gaining weight. Because while he's been gaining weight due to the pregnancy and Moogle has explained that it was a good thing he has trouble seeing it in such a way.

Noctis pulls him into a hug and rubs his back. He kisses his head before realising he's not answered Prompto's question.

“No. No I don't.” he mutters, planting another kiss on his head. Honestly he thinks his boyfriend looks cute which he tells him but Prompto struggles to believe him.

“What if it's not the pregnancy? What if I never go back to what I used to look like...Before this?” he looks close to having a panic attack as he looks up at Noctis, gripping onto his shirt.

“....Maybe it's bloating?” Noctis replies, he regrets it when he notices tears beginning to fall off his boyfriend's chin. “Or gas?” saying that doesn't help either, if anything it makes the blonde look embarrassed. “Pregnancy related...Both are...Pregnancy related.” he adds trying to dry the blonde’s tears.

That manages to make him calm slightly. But he's still crying a little.

“You're not stuck with pregnancy weight if you're scared about that. I promise you...People lose it I'm sure.”

He feels Prompto snuggle up against him, hearing a huff as he does. He raises a brow and looks down at the blonde. 

“You ok there?”

He feels him nod against him and hold onto his waist. Prompto mutters about nausea and buries his face against Noctis’ arm letting a deep breath out against said arm.

Moments later Noctis feels a kick and glances at Prompto. The man hasn't moved so clearly it's the baby. It has to be.

“Has he stopped today?” Noctis asks earning a weak shake of the head. 

“Been kicking a lot today. Maybe it's cause of me? It's kinda...Uncomfortable.” Prompto winces prompting Noctis to rub his back with a look of concern. 

Prompto nuzzles him gently and grunts. “Didn't sleep great last night.” he mutters, closing his eyes.

“Baby?” Noctis asks earning a nod.

“He was a little active but it was kinda too warm for us last night.” 

“You should've opened the windows or something. I don't think Iggy or Gladio would have minded.” Noctis replies.

Prompto goes quiet which makes Noctis check him. The blonde snores against him making Noctis smirk a little, he never sounded like a lawn mower before all this.

Moments later he decides to join him.  
* * *  
When he wakes up they're at the cave well close to it anyway and Prompto despite everyone's protests tags along with them.

He's extremely careful and avoids getting hit by both enemy and confused party member. He likes to think he was pretty badass during it all. He's careful the whole way to the cave or tries to be, symptoms are a cruel mistress and decide to kick in at that point. 

Prompto rubs his stomach as he tries not to throw up or make too much noise. He keeps hearing his stomach and he has no idea if the others can hear it and not saying anything or if he's the only one who can hear it.

He winces. His feet hurt honestly and he can't help stopping for just a second. Everything in his brain is screaming about how he should have stayed at the hotel as Noctis and the others wait for him showing concern. 

He chooses to ignore that voice in his brain and grabs Noctis’ hand giving it a little squeeze before smiling at him or trying. It might look forced cause he gets a eyebrow raised at him.

“You sure you're ok?” Noctis asks, carefully bringing him close. He gets sneezed on moments later making him grimace. 

“Sorry...I'll be ok.” Prompto replies, carefully walking with him and everything's manageable and fine until they reach a path he knows he won't be able to fit through in his condition.

It's a rock wall with a small claustrophobia inducing space to slowly move through as you grip onto the wall. He knows at this point he can't go through and help but he pretends he's ok with it saying how he doesn't have to kill anything now. Or set himself off panic wise.

He gives them a fake smile he's fairly good at slipping on and waves them off with said smile and a “You got this!”. It disappears instantly the moment they're out of sight, he heads over to the wall and slides down it until he's sitting on the floor.

Prompto stares at himself. Looking at his thighs and feeling them with a tight squeeze, his lips tremble. Then the moves onto his arms, whimpering almost as he does. Another squeeze before he glances down at his stomach. He shivers as he does before grabbing his phone and switching it to selfie mode.

Prompto stares at his more rounded face and body before bursting into silent tears. His insecurities and phobia taking over. He feels nauseous over the weight gain, folding his arms against his knees and burying his head into them as he silently cries. He knows on one hand it's healthy due to the baby but on the other hand he hates it. Hates looking like this again with a passion.

He felt horrified the moment they had to by him new clothes that fit better and was perfect for pregnancy. He's sure Noctis saw his face drop that day. It really knocked his confidence.

He cries himself to sleep against that cold rock wall. He thinks it's safe enough that he can physically and emotionally let his guard down for now.  
* * *  
Prompto wakes up back in the car. He figures when they came out someone, probably Gladio carried him back.

He's in the back again with Noctis and Gladio. He realises he's been drooling on Noctis’ shirt maybe for a while due to the dry patch but his boyfriend doesn't seem to mind, instead he's running his fingers through Prompto's golden locks.

He notices Noctis do a double take when he realises Prompto is awake almost like he didn't expect him to be just yet.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

Prompto chuckles and tries to ignore the self deprecating voice in his head as he responds.

“Hey.” he croaks earning a kiss on his head from his boyfriend moments later. He likes that honestly.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Noctis asks making Prompto raise a brow. It's the third time now he's asked that. He decides to continue after seeing the blonde’s confusion. “Your eyes were kinda red and puffy. Were you crying?” he mutters.

Prompto stiffens against him and decides to come clean. He nods and sighs holding onto Noctis. He decides to explain himself before he's asked if he's depressed due to it all or something along those lines.

“I don't like how I look.” he says louder than he wanted to. He feels the car stop and he hunches. “I know it's healthy and normal...That it's a good sign for the baby but...I hate seeing myself like this.” 

It's difficult to say such things specially with three of your closest friends looking at you and one friend being your boyfriend but somehow he manages without tears. He gets brought into a hug by his boyfriend and practically grips onto him for dear life.

“So you hate the whole thing?” Gladio asks and Prompto feels Noctis grip onto him tighter.

“N-No! I can't wait for the baby part...Just hate how it makes me look..” he sighs and looks at Ignis. “Can we...Go to a hotel please?”

Ignis decides at that point to speed up a little. He's unfamiliar with issues like this so it's a little difficult for him to offer advice so instead he settles on offering support.

“If you have any issues you feel like you can't discuss with Noct or Gladio you're welcome to discuss them with me. I promise anything we say will be strictly confidential unless it's something concerning or dangerous with you or the baby.” 

Prompto seems to accept that, nuzzling Noctis until the slightly older male wraps his arms around him. 

Noctis has stated they're the same age which yes this is true but his boyfriend knows he's older in months. Prompto reminds him a lot.  
* * *  
They drop Prompto off at the hotel, Noctis guiding him in before Ignis and Gladio head back out for some comfort items for the blonde preferably some new pjs and maybe a special pregnancy pillow for maximum comfort.

Noctis decides to run the blonde a bath as he snoozes on the bed with the TV on. He seems a little content to have his feet up even if he's barely complained about them today. 

Honestly Prompto has been unusually quiet minus the insecurities, he's been encouraged to speak up if anything is bothering him and while he's slowly gotten better at doing that, sometimes he'll keep quiet about things not wanting to bother or annoy anyone despite the fact that honestly he really wouldn't be doing so.

Noctis sighs and stops the bath, checking the temperature before heading out to wake Prompto. He's added bubbles this time. Maybe that'll make the blonde feel slightly better.  
* * *  
Prompto looks grateful the moment he sees the bubbles. He wastes no time getting undressed and carefully climbing into the tub. 

He sinks down into the warm water and sighs happily, thanking his boyfriend before closing his eyes.

He's attempting to relax when he feels Noctis climb in and sit across from him. Prompto opens his eyes and blushes.

“I um don't think you'll fit...Most tubs don't fit two people y'know...Sorry if it's cramped.”

The duo are cramped up a little, the blonde having taken up a little more space due to his condition but Noctis manages to make himself comfortable until they're walked in on.

“What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?”

Noctis glances over at his advisor and replies like it's obvious. Meanwhile Prompto has turned scarlet, trying his best to sink further down into the water.

“Taking a bath.” Noctis says, pretty casually.

“You're wetting the floor. It's not big enough for both of you.” Ignis replies glancing at the floor. The last thing he wants is the bath going through the floor.

“Can we get a bigger bath?”

“It's too expensive...Let Prompto bathe Noct.” Ignis replies with a sigh, barely reacting when said male casually stands up with a huff and gets out. 

Prompto turns crimson but he's somewhat relieved his libido has vanished because honestly he's too sore and uncomfortable for sex plus his insecurities are too much at this point. He'd probably feel horrible throughout.

He feels bad about himself as he stares at Noctis’ body, looking at his muscles before biting his lip and looking down. He wishes he looked like that again. He misses his muscles but he'll work hard to get them back.

Ignis hands Noctis a towel and begins drying up the floor. He glances up at the blonde and begins to talk to him.

“How are you feeling Prompto?”

Prompto decides to be honest as he replies to Ignis, glancing at Noctis drying off as he does.

“I'm kinda bad.” he admits, wincing a little as he shifts in the bath.

“Care to expand?” Ignis asks at the same time Noctis asks “What's wrong?”

“My um...body hurts. Ribs, back...Stomach...Everything...Honestly.” he hates how vulnerable he sounds when he admits that. “Is that normal?”

“Quite if you're not in severe pain.” Ignis states.

“You're not in agony right Prom?” Noctis asks, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“N-No just...Uncomfortable.”

Ignis thinks for a moment before speaking up. 

“I'm unsure if medication would be safe but there's alternative things we can try.”

And that's how after he's done, Noctis is giving him a pregnancy massage he's learned thanks to Moogle and Prompto is close to dozing off.  
* * *  
A couple of days later they head to the boat, stocked up enough for Prompto and themselves.

Ignis goes full mum friend mode the whole way there checking if Prompto is wearing enough sun cream and even buying the man a big hat on the way to the boat and proceeding to put more sun cream on him which Prompto complains about.

Prompto immediately wears said hat, grinning and saying it looks like a cowboy hat. He even undoes his bandana around his arm and covers his nose and mouth with it, managing to tie it securely .

“I look like a bandit.” he says and honestly Noctis is sure he's grinning under the bandana. He does finger guns and does his best gun impression. 

He honestly looks more adorable than he does a thief or as adorable as a dork wearing overalls, black trainers with a star on the side, Chocobo socks with “Kweh.” wrote on them, a red sleeved shirt under said overalls and a visible baby bump along with a hand resting on his back can look.

They're not too far from the boat when he speaks up again.

“Is there a bathroom on the boat?”

“Uh...I don't think so? Why?” Noctis replies 

“I gotta go...I think.”

“I told you to go before we left the room.” Gladio says with a sigh. 

“I did...Twice...I gotta go again.” the blonde apologises and looks down, clearly embarrassed. 

“Can you hold it?” Noctis asks and Prompto shakes his head.

“...Things tend to get weaker during pregnancy. I suggest you take him to a restroom Noct. Before he wets himself.” Ignis speaks up making Prompto feel a little more embarrassed. “We'll wait here.”

Noctis nods and grabs Prompto's hand, leading him to look for a bathroom. Said blonde apologises a few times, prompting Noctis to tell him each time it's fine.

Finally after what feels like a couple of minutes, they find one and he ushers Prompto inside, waiting outside for him.  
* * *  
The walk back to Ignis and Gladio is tough. 

Prompto isn't as fast as he used to be and tends to lean back a little as he walks now due to the baby. He also waddles slightly at times which Noctis can't help but find adorable.

But right now the blonde is desperate to just sit down and keeps casually stopping due to aching feet. Noctis has offered to carry him but Prompto worried about flaring up back pain for him, denied.

He's kind of sulking too which again is cute to Noctis, he looks adorable to him and plus the added bonus is him being sulky keeps away people asking if they're expecting or if they can feel. Honestly the sulky blonde has managed to make people scamper faster than ever which Noctis is happy about. 

“Are you in pain?” Noctis asks.

“No. I'm tired and I forgot my camera.” the sulk deepens. Noctis can't help but smile,he looks so cute to him.

“I got your camera. It's in the armiger.”

Prompto seems to relax at that, smiling a little before it falls a minute later. Noctis wonders if this is a mood swing or something else is bothering the blonde.

“...I wish…Never mind.” he sighs and shakes his head. 

“You can just stop-"

“I know but...I don't want to hurt you.” Prompto looks at him. 

“You won't I promise.”

Prompto sighs and rubs his stomach, glancing at the bump.

“I wish...King Regis was still around...I wish he could have seen this...Saw his grandson…I'd have more scans then if we didn't like have to avoid the empire...Show him each one with a smile...T-Tell him how happy you make me..Listen to stories about y-you.” Prompto mutters and Noctis doesn't miss the tears that rolls down the blonde’s cheek. “I think...He would have been so excited.”

Noctis smiles sadly and nods. “Dad...Dad liked kids. Part of me thinks if mom hadn't died they would have had another...Part of me thinks maybe I saved him..I don't think he ever got over mom.” he sighs and makes himself a little smaller as he walks. Prompto has learned that's usually what he does when he feels like crying or is close to it. It hurts honestly seeing him like that. “He probably would have spoiled you. I heard he did that when mom was pregnant with me.” 

“...Do...Do you remember her?” Prompto mutters, putting an arm around Noctis. He gives him a little cuddle, resting his bump against Noctis’ side. He smiles weakly when said bump kicks surprisingly softly. He takes it as their baby attempting to comfort him.

Noctis shakes his head. “I was too young.” he weakly smiles as he feels the kick and looks up at Prompto and decides to change the subject slightly. “What about your parents?”

The blonde looks down and laughs harshly, he lets go immediately and starts walking again. “They don't love me Noct. I don't know if they ever have...So why would they care. I don't even know why they adopted me.” he looks like he's trying to not be affected by that knowledge but he's struggling. “I don't even know if they're alive or not.” he bites his lip. 

“I don't know why it's bugging me so much I got emancipated from them the moment I turned forteen.”

Noctis hugs him tight as Prompto muffles more against his chest.

“Last time I tried talking to them was when I got my uniform...They wasn't even home I thought maybe it'd be different but nope...I wanted to be on good terms with them still, despite freeing myself from them I guess but they didn't care. Honestly I don't think they ever did.”

Noctis rubs his back and manages to sweep the blonde off his feet and carry him back.

“Fuck them.” Noctis mutters. “You've done fine without them. Plus you have us to help if you need it.”

Prompto smiles and kisses Noctis’ cheek. “Thanks.” he mutters.

“Besides someone else took me in.” Prompto adds after a few minutes. 

“Who?” Noctis blinks. How did he not know that.

“Marshal.” Prompto adds with a soft smile. 

“He did? How?” Noctis is lost on how he didn't know about this. Granted Cor can be a private person with some things. Or maybe the blonde kept it under wraps.

“Yeah I kinda broke one day to him about my parents and I kinda think he wants to fight them...Weirdly terrifying having him say I'm your dad now.” Prompto mutters making Noctis laugh at the end.

“You're fucking with me.”

“Nuh uh! He adopted me a few months later. Eventually I packed up, abandoned the house and moved in with him. But I'd go back at times. It's nice to have a parent that y'know actually loves me.”

Noctis looks down at him and blinks. “How did I not know this?”

Prompto shrugs. “I mean I was in the Citadel a lot. I don't know. Granted I never told any of you...I don't know why.”

Noctis smiles and sighs.

“Does he know about all this?”

“Yep. He's pissed you knocked me up cause I'm too young to be knocked up You deflowered his precious pure angel.” he mutters before laughing a little . “Nah he's happy about it. Maybe slightly pissed off at the magic that caused this and maybe you.”

Noctis raises a brow. “What did I do?”

“Cause you wasn't focused in that battle. He's pissed about that. I told him I protected you from getting hit with the spell...Then this happened. I remember just blurting out about the baby, he was lost so I had to explain everything.”

“Yeah sorry about that.” Noctis mutters, biting his lip.

“It's ok. Either way it was gonna hit someone. So there would have been a baby anyway.” Prompto smiles. “Besides dad's just worried about me. I told him I'm in good hands. But he still might show up. He wants to see me and the bump.”

“He won't attempt to commit regicide right?”

“Nah. He's not that harsh.” Prompto replies, gently slapping his arm. “He's not as grumpy as he looks.”  
* * *  
He takes a few shots on the boat of Noctis fishing, some of fish in the ocean, the seagulls and Ignis and Gladio before he takes up one of the seats.

He snuggles up with a light blanket covered in moons and stars. He decides to attempt to read the book Gladio brought but it's so complex and boring he finds himself using it as a weight to keep his hat from blowing off the floor.

He decides to check his phone before passing out mid round on Kings Knight. Prompto drops his phone the moment he does startling everyone on the boat.

Noctis rushes over to investigate, sighing when he realises it's just Prompto's mobile. The thing is still safe but softly playing Kings Knight music. Noctis smiles softly and decides to shut the app off before pulling the blanket up more to keep Prompto warm.

He glances around quickly before planting a kiss on the blonde’s head. Noctis almost misses Prompto's eyes opening. He only realises when Prompto carefully grabs his wrist.

“Stay.” he mutters with a yawn as he carefully sits up and makes room for Noctis. Prompto smiles when his boyfriend sits next to him, deciding to snuggle up against him.  
* * *  
It's quiet for a while before Noctis speaks up.  
“...Hey um...Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Prompto replies jokingly with a smile.

“Not that. I want to talk to you in private. It's important I guess.” Noctis can't help but notice the blonde pale. “It's not bad I swear...”

Prompto glances around, noticing Ignis and Gladio has given them some space. He's lost on why. He lets out a shaky breath and nods. 

“W-What's up?”

“...We're expecting.” Noctis mutters and Prompto nods.

“Um...Have been for months...Are you ok?” Prompto asks, looking confused. 

“What? I'm fine...I'm...Fine.” he sounds awkward, nervous almost. “Um so there's a baby on the way and I was thinking maybe we should um do something about it.”

“Like announce it?” Prompto looks concerned. “That's kinda...Risky.”

“No no. Just...Um…” Noctis curses and looks at him, before standing up. Prompto looks at him in confusion.

“...You're kinda freaking me out.” he mutters, looking worried. He panics when he sees Noctis kneel. There's a ring, he recognises it from one of the stalls here. It's a gold band with a little sun engraved on it. Next to it is one with a moon. He's so lost on what's happening.

“I know we're still young but...Marry me?...We can stay as we are if this is too much yet for you.” 

Prompto stares, looking completely lost. He notices Noctis quickly stand and head over, wiping his eyes for him. Prompto didn't even realise he was crying.

“...What are you doing?” he asks, sounding completely confused. He's close to panicking. “Where are we?”

Noctis looks concerned, stressed even. He carefully helps Prompto up. “Let's get you in the shade ok? Get you a drink.” he mutters, giving him a little kiss on the head. 

Prompto nods and lets Noctis lead him into the controls, letting him sit down moments later. Noctis hands him a cold drink from a cooler they dragged a long and he doesn't miss the relief on his boyfriend's face the moment he presses the juice pack to his head.

“Was you too hot out there?” Noctis asks after a few minutes, earning a nod. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Everyone was busy and a figured we'd be moving again.” Prompto mutters . “Granted I think I was going a little weird out there. I figured it was baby and it'd pass.”

Noctis sighs and glances over at him. “You should have said something. For both of your sakes.” he looks worried.  
* * *  
They spend thirty minutes in there, cooling the blonde off. Thankfully he cools off easily and returns to normal. 

“I think it was sunstroke maybe um I don't know, but you was pretty warm before and out of it. You should put your hat back on and take breaks in here ok?” Noctis says looking stressed. He looks relieved when Prompto nods.

Prompto apologises immediately and looks over at Noctis, spotting the ring box on the dashboard.

“Is that yours?” he stares and bites his lip. “Was you…” he feels himself filling up and attempts to stop himself.

Noctis nods. “You was confused, so it got put on hold until you felt better...Iggy and Gladio keep staring. Either they think I've overwhelmed you or they know something happened.”

Prompto winces and looks over giving them a tiny wave from the window. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you.” 

“Nah it's ok. It's not your fault.” he smiles softly at Prompto which makes the blonde melt.

“Did you actually do it?..Propose?” Prompto asks earning a nod. He winces and apologises again. “Can you um...Do it again?”

Noctis raises a brow as he watches the blonde take a sip of his drink. “You sure you're ok?” he asks earning a nod.

Noctis glances at the ring box and grabs it carefully, he almost fubbles and drops it prompting the blonde to quickly grab the box.

“...I thought you said I was the klutz.” Prompto teases with a soft smile. 

Noctis returns the smile and thanks him, taking the ring box back. “You usually are.” he teases back, smirking a little at the dramatic gasp he receives.

“But you love me though...Right?” Prompto asks and Noctis hates how uncertain he sounds. He catches the blonde glancing at his bump again with sigh.

“Prom.” that seems to stop him and makes the blonde look up at him, he looks self conscious. “I love you more than anything.” he kneels and grabs his hands or tries little hard while holding a ring box.

“Even like this?” Prompto asks, looking worried. 

“Prom...I'm proposing to you.” he smiles and leans up to kiss his head. “Besides, you look cute.” he blushes a little somewhat relieved no one can hear their tender moment.

He doesn't miss the little squeak that comes from Prompto before the blonde covers his face and whines about how he's not cute making Noctis laugh a little.

“...I love you too.” Prompto mutters moments later looking at him. “Are you gonna-"

Noctis looks at the ring box and nods, quickly popping the question. He's weirdly nervous this time so he messes up the sentence order making Prompto snort and rest a hand against his jaw. 

“It's ok. Breathe dude.” Prompto mutters making Noctis smirk.

“You'd say that down the aisle huh?” he asks making Prompto laugh.

“Maybe.” he mutters before Noctis attempts to pop the question again.

“Prom, will you marry me?"

“Of course I will.” they both speak at the same time. Noctis asking the question and Prompto replying too soon and eagerly.

They pause and laugh a little, the pair blushing a little as Prompto apologises. 

Noctis laughs and shakes his head, slipping the sun ring on Prompto's finger. “Prom it's fine really.” he says with a smile.

Prompto stares at the ring and smiles softly before practically launching at him and hugging him tight. He plants a few kisses on his lips before he spots the other ring.

“Can I put it on you?” he asks, smiling when Noctis hands him the ring box. “I mean I'd kneel but..I don't think he'll let me.” he mutters glancing at the bump.

Noctis decides to kneel more for him and Prompto carefully grabs his hand, he stares at the ring before carefully sliding it on Noctis’ finger. 

“Sun and moon? That's sappy but kinda adorable honestly.” Prompto says with a soft smile 

Noctis smiles and kisses him, smiling against it when Prompto returns it. He's pretty sure this is up there in his happiest moments concerning Prompto alongside finding out about their baby. 

Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis’ neck, parting moments later, pulling Noctis up a little. He pulls his Noctis up, cuddling him once he does. Noctis, his fiancé..He doesn't think he'll get over that any time soon.

“I love you, fiancé.” he mutters, practically beaming. He holds onto Noctis’ lower half and nuzzles him as he does.

“I love you too, even if you're nuzzling my ass.” Noctis glances at him, he's still nuzzling. Ignis and Gladio are giving him weird looks from outside the control panel. Gladio looks like he's trying to hold back laughter.

Noctis flips Gladio off and glances back at Prompto. The blonde blushes a little and looks up at him.

“...It's soft...And cute...” Prompto mutters, head resting against his fiancé’s butt. “...Great pillow too.” he jokes.

Noctis ruffles Prompto's hair, making him complain and move away. He notices the blonde pout and decides to turn around and give his cheek a kiss. 

“Maybe wait until later ok?” Noctis mutters, blushing as he does. He's glancing at the window again, he can see Gladio laughing, hell he can hear him.

Prompto follows his gaze and spots Gladio, turning crimson as he mimes a curse word at the shield or tries. Noctis can slightly he him and it's enough to make him laugh.

The blonde finds himself grunting moments later, hand rest against his stomach causing Noctis to raise a brow. 

“You ok?” he asks earning a nod.

“He's kicking, punching too. He was doing it a lot during the proposal too. I think maybe he's excited.” Prompto smiles a little as Noctis decides to feel.

“...What's he doing in there? Fighting you?” Noctis asks making Prompto laugh a little. 

“Nah...Maybe he's celebrating. Just doing little fist bumps and dancing around like finally.” Prompto replies jokingly with a smile.  
Noctis smirks and glances at the bump. “Something tells me he's not partying in there.”

Prompto smiles and leans against Noctis. “Hopefully he's not picked up on the swears.” 

“I think Iggy would be pissed if his first word was fuck or something.” Noctis mutters.

Prompto laughs and gently slaps his arm. “Language.” he jokes, rubbing his stomach moments later. “Can I head back? I'm kinda drained.”

Noctis carefully helps him up and nods. “Yeah we're done here anyway. Iggy was in charge of pictures while you was sleeping.”

Prompto pales and looks like he's been told someone broke his camera. “Did he take good ones?”

Noctis smiles nervously and sits at the steering, taking them back. 

“Noct why aren't you answering?”  
* * *  
When he reaches the hotel room and flicks through his camera he spots the photos. They're not great honestly but they're not terrible. But he thinks it's sweet Ignis tried so he keeps them despite Ignis saying it was fine if he deleted them. He's not cruel.

Prompto's relaxing on the bed against his fiancé’s butt. He wasn't lying when he said it was a good pillow. He trusts said fiancé to not make him scatter so he might nuzzle a little before he makes himself comfier with a sigh.

He smiles when Noctis’ hand rests against his hair and gently runs through it. The blonde looks at peak relaxation at that point, he smiles and sighs happily.

“He looks like he's gonna melt.” Gladio says, watching the pair. “I've never seen him so relaxed.”

Noctis nods and continues. “It's nice.”

The blonde smiles and glances over at Gladio. “He's soo comfy too.” 

“I don't know how a bony backside can be comfortable.” Ignis says as he walks into the room making Prompto dramatically gasp and Noctis look mildly offended. Gladio snorts and shakes his head.

“My fiancé has a really soft cute butt. Even if it's small.” the blonde mutters making Noctis blush.

“I can't believe you actually proposed to blondie, for a second thought you wasn't gonna do it or that he'd said no.” Gladio says. 

“Why would I say no?” Prompto asks, raising a brow.

“Potentially not being ready for such a big step.” Ignis replies. He notices the blonde biting his nails and sighs. “I do wish you wouldn't do that. There's a file if you need one.”

“Can't help it. Bad habit.” Prompto replies while still doing it. 

“You nervous?” Noctis asks earning a nod. He knows it's a nervous habit. “It's ok. It's gonna be ok Prom.”

Prompto swallows and leans up, kissing him before Ignis speaks up again.

“I got us a room with a larger bath. Since you wanted to share last time."

Prompto parts and looks at Ignis looking grateful, Noctis looks pretty happy with that news so much so he's getting up and carefully dragging the blonde with him.

“Should we tell them to y'know keep all this under wraps? Someone could hurt Prompto or worse if they knew how important he is to Noct.” Gladio asks, looking over at Ignis.

“That would be top priority yes. Making it so no one dangerous finds out but one is slightly more difficult to hide then the other unfortunately.” Ignis sighs. 

“He's still pretty small but it's noticeable. I doubt he'll grow much more y'know. He was pretty skinny and small before this.” Gladio mutters. “We'll just have to protect them both.”

Ignis nods and sighs. “I wish it didn't have to be like this. It's rather unfortunate to have to keep an engagement and pregnancy from the people.”

“Has he told Luna?” Gladio asks.

“Not yet. Granted I get the feeling she somehow knows. Umbra has been visiting more often.” Ignis sighs when he hears a noise at the door. It sounds like pawing. “Maybe that's him. I don't know why he can't just appear in here.”

Gladio shrugs and smirks, watching Ignis open the door. He sits up to catch a look at their visitor only to see a white dog he doesn't recognise.

“Who's this?” Gladio asks, getting up to meet the dog.

“Pryna. It seems she wanted to see u-" Ignis doesn't get to finish as Pryna trots past him and hops onto Prompto and Noctis’ bed.

“She's after blondie huh?” Gladio asks.

“She appears to be waiting for him. They have a history. Though I'm unfamiliar with it, I think Noct knows said history.” Ignis says. “Should I tell them they have a guest?”

“Sure if you're ready to see them nude.” Gladio replies jokingly.

“I've seen Noct enough to be desensitized from it.” he decides to explain more when Gladio looks confused. “He tends to fall asleep in baths alone. Sometimes he sleeps nude too. It's rather unbecoming behaviour for royalty.”

Gladio laughs and heads over to Pryna to stroke her fur. “Was it wise letting them share a bath? The kid might not be able to pull Noct out in his condition.”

“I'll do it for him.” Ignis stats, heading to the bathroom and knocking on the door before entering. He finds the duo cuddling in the bath, they look completely in love and honestly he's never seen a couple look this in love. It's kind of adorable honestly.

Ignis speaks up,causing Prompto and Noctis to look over at him, the duo moving a little from their cuddle session.

“It seems we have a visitor.” Ignis states.

“Visitor?” the duo ask at the same time. They glance at each other saying “Jynx.” after it with a smirk, Noctis saying about being owed a soda moments later.

This game baffles Ignis but he waits until they're done before continuing. 

“Yes. They're waiting on your bed for you." Ignis says deciding to be vague to keep the surprise.

Prompto sits up and looks surprised, he attempts to peek past Ignis to see if he could see the visitor but pouts when he can't.  
“How long have they been here?” he asks.

“Just arrived.” Ignis states.

“No one said they was coming.” Noctis mutters looking confused. 

Prompto blushes a little and glances at Ignis. “Um...Can you um turn around for a sec?”

Ignis nods and does so as Noctis climbs out of the bath first, wrapping a towel around himself before helping Prompto out and wrapping him in a towel.

“Can you tell them we won't be long?” Prompto asks, earning a nod from Ignis as he leaves them be.  
* * *  
The duo return fully dressed, Noctis leading the way, holding the blonde’s hand as they head to the bedroom.

Noctis smiles wide when he spots the white dog on their bed. It's been a while since he's seen her. 

She greets him via rushing around on their bed and pouncing a little on the bed. Her tail wagging excitedly as she pants. 

Noctis heads over with a soft smile and rubs her cheeks. She attempts to jump up at him as he does and tries to frantically lick him.

“It's been a while huh?” he mutters, cuddling her for a second before Prompto notices her.

“Tiny?!” he practically cries out, attempting to rush over. 

She barks in Noctis’ face and wiggles making him smirk a little. 

“Someone missed you.” Noctis says, watching as Prompto carefully sits on the bed.

Pryna rushes over immediately. She pauses and sniffs him, focusing on his stomach before jumping up at him, showering his face with licks making the blonde smile wide.

Noctis looks a little stressed, carefully watching over her. He tells her to be careful a few times a little worried she'll hurt Prompto or the baby accidentally in her excitement.

Pryna calms and wags her tail, resting her head against Prompto's stomach. She gives little licks to his overalls before wagging her tail again making Prompto laugh a little.

“She knows.” Gladio states,watching the scene. 

“She seems rather excited about it.” Ignis adds, Noctis making a noise of agreement.

Noctis strokes her and smiles. He's really missed her honestly. He can't help himself as he plants a quick kiss to her head making Pryna quickly turn around and lick him.  
* * *  
Pryna stays for a while, she refuses to leave Prompto's side. She sniffs him every once in a while before panting and smiling. Or Noctis thinks it looks like she's practically beaming.

He decides to watch her until Prompto lies down with her. She lies down with him and yawns moments after Prompto does making Noctis smile softly.

Noctis strokes her until she drifts off with Prompto cuddling her before lying down,cuddling the duo and drifting off.


End file.
